


Obi-Wan is #Irresistible

by edenwolfie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenwolfie/pseuds/edenwolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Obikin Big Bang 2016 to pair with "In the name of love!" by iiscos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obi-Wan is #Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the name of love!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915169) by [iiscos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiscos/pseuds/iiscos). 



> As you will notice, there is not much actual Obikin at this point, but I have done the best I could with the amount of draft I had. 
> 
> I fully intend to do at least one more drawing once I have actually read the full story which I am very much looking forward to reading!! :) So watch this space for more art!

I have added the relevant passages from "In the name of love!" beneath each artwork. Enjoy! 

 

* * *

Another brief skirmish ensues before Obi-Wan finally disarms the Sith apprentice, but Ventress is not depleted of her tricks just yet, using the Force to shove against Obi-Wan’s chest before twirling into his open arms. With her back against the Jedi’s front, Ventress takes a hold of Obi-Wan’s wrists, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame in a mocking embrace.

Obi-Wan struggles weakly, unsure of how to respond to their surprisingly intimate position. Ventress shifts in his hold, turning to nuzzle against Obi-Wan’s beard and pressing her lips against his chin.

 

* * *

 

That captures Grievous’ attention, as the cyborg commander roars with heedless rage, crashing all four of his weapons towards Anakin. The young Knight manages to deflect two, before the third disarms him. He slides onto the metal floor of the control room to avoid the fourth, turning onto his back only for the general’s durasteel foot to crush painfully against his sternum.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan shouts, faltering as Grievous takes advantage of this distraction, gripping onto Obi-Wan’s wrist and twisting until the Jedi drops his saber.

“Ah,” Obi-Wan gasps, wincing in pain.

But instead of dealing the fatal blow, Grievous drops his weapons as well, connecting his metal appendages to Obi-Wan’s forearms and nearly lifting the Jedi so he may be at eye level.

They stay like this for a long time, with Obi-Wan trapped in durasteel arms and Anakin beneath a durasteel foot. Meanwhile, Grievous stares at Obi-Wan long and hard, as if trying to decipher his soul through the windows of blue-gray eyes.

Finally, Grievous is the first to speak, rasping through his inorganic lungs in an uncharacteristically measured tone. “Never in half a millennium have I felt my heart beat with such life, such fervor inside this metal cage that suddenly feels too small.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr under edenwolfie :)


End file.
